


A secret crush

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [160]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Secrets, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft needs Rosie's collaboration...





	A secret crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion of 'barefoot' :)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“And, of course, you’ll need to put on a beautiful pastel frilly dress.” Mycroft says seriously to his niece while drinking his tea.

Frowning, the little girl asks, “why?”

“Because that’s how little girls are dressed when they are a _bouquetière_ at a wedding.” The government man calmly replies. “You wore a really nice little dress at our wedding.” He beams at the memory.

“Yeah, but I was a toddler. I didn’t choose.” She puts down her juice, knowing that a ‘negotiation’ with her uncle will need all her concentration… Even if she usually able to do nearly everything she wants with Greg and Mycroft. “I don’t understand, the wedding is in the country, I want to be able to run and play with the others.”

“Sometimes in life you need to follow the tradition…”

“But papa was discussing yesterday with dad that he didn’t want them to put a traditional morning suit!”

 _Probably doesn’t want it to be a copy of John previous wedding… that’s understandable._  “Don’t you want to be the prettiest for you parents’ wedding?” Then he throws his secret card. “Our cousin’s boy, Andrew, is going to be there you know…”

“Oh… Okay then…“ Clearly giving up to make Mycroft happy…  **not**  because she has a crush on Andrew. “But, can I walk down the aisle barefoot?”

**Author's Note:**

> A new version of Sherlock's discussion with Archie in S3.2
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
